


In My Life

by lunarknightz



Series: In My Life [1]
Category: Smallville, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, meet your new handler, Chloe Sullivan, agent of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

He feels at home in the gym. It’s not a modern gym, with new fangled or fancy equipment. It’s the type of gym where boxers once trained. He spends most of his free time training- it isn’t like he really knows anybody, outside of the team. The Avengers are busy with their own gigs, for the most part, though Tony’s always sending out E-vites to get together over Shawarma.

(For the life of him, Steve doesn’t even understand what a e-vite _is_ , just that they pop up on the contraption called a cell phone that SHEILD gave him and Bruce programmed). Steve longs for the day when he understood, well, everything.

He keeps busy with the training- getting ready for the next mission. He may not understand this millennium or the crazy technology that goes along with it, but he can do his mission. Keep America safe.

The gym always has a punching bag- no matter how many he’s destroyed. He cross trains, but when he’s at the punching bag, he can get into the zone. When Steve is in the zone- nothing matters, nothing hurts. It’s the easiest place to be. 

“So that’s why SHEILD has spent an alarmingly high percentage of their operating budget on punching bags.” A decidedly female voice interrupts reverie. “I thought somebody might have been trying to cook the numbers, but obviously, not.”

“Excuse me, Ma’am.” Steve grunts, looking up from the partly decimated punching bag to see an attractive woman in her twenties with blonde hair, clad in a business suit. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”

“Ah, but I am.” She says with a wink in her eye. She reaches into her jacket pocket. “My name is Chloe…Chloe Sullivan. I’m your new handler.”

“Handler?”

“I work for SHEILD.” Chloe explains. “Seems that Nick Fury seems to think you need a little help getting acclimated to this century.”

“No disrespect, Agent Sullivan, but what in the world do you know about being out of place? I don’t need to get used to this world. I just need to be left alone.”

“I know way more than you would think, Mr. Rogers.” She says with a smile. “You’re from another time. And I get it, that’s hard. But try being from an entire different universe.”

“What?” 

“You know Superman?”

Steve shoots her a look. “They did have comic books in the 1940s. I’m not that lost.”

“I grew up with Superman. He was my best friend.”

Steve stares at her. “That’s impossible.”

“As impossible as the Avengers? As yourself? You’ll find that there are There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Shakespeare.” Steve says, with a smile. “Hamlet.” He’ll accept this challenge. Give her a chance. It might not be so bad to have someone to talk to. _A friend_. 

He reaches out his hand for handshake, and Chloe meets it with her own.

It’s the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

______

_Seven Years Later_

 

Chloe’s life changed forever when she fell down a rabbit hole---or to put it scientifically, a wormhole caused by Asgardian travel in space. She had been helping the Justice League on a mission, monitoring the group’s progress at the new Watchtower satellite in space. 

Chloe was caught in the fallout, and landed on Earth- a different Earth than the one she was raised on. She was taken custody by SHEILD, interrogated, tested, and eventually offered a job. After spending time in Europe, assisting Dr. Jane Foster during the alien siege of New York, she was given the assignment of being Captain America’s handler, and charged with the task of getting him adjusted to life in the modern world.

And who would have thought, Steve helped her get adjusted to this world, too.  
Chloe looks down at her son, who has a smile just like his Dad. She finishes reading him a story from a comic book (her friends, her family- they are all comic book characters here). One day she’ll explain to Clark that Superman is real, and she’ll explain the world she came from. For now, it’s enough that he knows the stories.

Chloe tucks him in. Her son is growing up. Too quickly, it would seem.

Chloe picks up the phone. She’s grateful for the breakthrough that Bruce and Tony made that allows her to call home. It’s not a perfect system- it doesn’t work as often as it works. But for precious seconds, she’s able to call home. Often she calls Lois- or even Lana, who now has a home base in Singapore- and sometimes even Clark.

She doesn’t talk to Ollie anymore. Superhero marriages are hard enough to keep together without the burden of the couple being separated into parallel universes. They had officially divorced not long after the special phone had been developed. 

Tonight, she talks to Lois. Tomorrow is Lois’ wedding day—or at least her latest attempt at it. Lois got the package- a bow to wear at the ceremony- thanks to Lana sending it. Lois doesn’t know that Chloe isn’t on Earth anymore. She doesn’t know about Chloe’s son, or her life here. It’s easier to pretend that Chloe’s just busy with work, to pretend that she hasn’t fully gone away.

Chloe isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be easier that way for her, or for Lois. She hangs up the phone and feels a little homesick.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Her husband comes up behind her, still clad in his work uniform.

“Did you save the world today?” She says, turning around and leaning into his embrace. She’ll never regret this, regret him. It’s her third marriage, and she’s finally gotten it right.

“Yeah.” Steve smiles. For a ninety something year old man, he is incredibly attractive. “Just a little bit.” He leans down and covers her lips with his own, sealing a promise he’s made to her many times before.

The sound of a large thump from their son’s room breaks the spell. They run to his bedroom to see the son bouncing on his bed, holding the bow and arrow set that Clint gave him for his birthday last week.

“Clark James Rogers.” Steve frowns. “It’s bedtime.”

“Awww, Dad.” Clark sighs. “I’ve gotta practice. I’m gonna be an Avenger one day!”

“Even Avengers can be grounded.” Chloe admonishes, taking the bow and arrows from her son. “Like your Uncle Clint will be for this incredibly thoughtful gift.” She kisses her son on the head, and ruffles his blonde hair. “Now for the second time tonight, goodnight.”

Steve says goodnight and tucks in his son.

“Now where were we?” He asks as they enter the living room. 

“Trying to figure out where we can get better babysitters that don’t require hazard pay?”

“You’re still not over the time that Darcy let him use the taser, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Or the time that he used one of Tony’s prototype suits?”

Chloe nods. “And let’s not get into Fury’s taste in bedtime stories.”

“Noted.” Steve says. “But it’s still a pretty great adventure, isn’t it?”

Chloe reaches up and kisses him lightly on the lips. “I wouldn’t trade it for the universe.”


End file.
